


Blood Moon

by Moonalight



Series: London Vampire [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Vampire!Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Saguru is pretty happy with life. He has a great best friend, a loving boyfriend, a great work environment, and more blessings appearing everyday. But he knows it can't last. The scale with have to tip soon. Whether it tips in his favor or not, isn't something he can say. He has an immortal assassin on his and Kaito's tails, a jealous girl, a curious kid detective, and his slipping control to worry about.Please, just don't let him snap.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: London Vampire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Failing to Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Haha. Haha.  
> I'm back humans.  
> Do not expect everyday uploads for this particular series piece please...I have started to fear the horrors of 'burning out'. I with still attempt an every other day upload at the very least, even if the chapters are a bit shorter. I have many plans, but my head is still stuck on a Tomb Raider AU. Allow me to find my headspace again. Also, the bits and fluff entry will continue to update. It is where I put tiny tidbits and mini chapters. Most of them will probably take place before Blood Moon. I'll make another mini chapter set after this one if there is anything I want to write pertaining to this entry.  
> Please send me reviews or questions! Motivation, my humans, motivation! Plus, I really like using questions to flush out parts of the story not quite explained enough.  
> Thank you for your patience, and please, enjoy the show~

******  
Saguru thought he could be forgiven for his trepidation. Considering, at all the other heists he had attended, someone either died or a criminal was involved in some way. Not to mention the last heist had an uninvited guest who happened to be an international pureblood vampire assassin. And then there was the tiny fact of the task force only just having healed enough to work again. Or, shall we forget that that assassin knew Saguru loved his target?

So, yeah, he was on edge over this. Sue him. 

Besides, the fact that his super famous criminal phantom thief boyfriend was writing out a heist right in front of him was annoying. He already felt the itch for his handcuffs. 

Even with the whole vampire thing that happened to him, he never thought that this would be a situation to find himself in.

“Won’t you reconsider?” It was the fifth time he had asked Kaito that question. Like the other four times, his answer didn’t change.

“Nope.” He popped the p, drawing out the word teasingly as he thought up the next line for his notice. It was like he was doing this on purpose. He could’ve written up these plans and notes at home or wherever he stored his KID regalia. Instead, he chooses the detective’s home.

“Nakamori-keibu gets really depressed when I disappear for too long,” Kaito reminded him helpfully, “and it’s already been a couple weeks. I can’t disappoint the old inspector, now can I? The last thing I want is him having a heart attack over my silence.”

Saguru was entirely entitled to hate how truthful that possibility was. He couldn’t even blame the man either. Like the rest of the task force, he was now completely entranced by the phantom thief. His boyfriend had him completely wrapped around his finger. Plus, they’d already had this exact discussion four other times, following the four other times he asked that question. At this point they were repeating just because they wanted to make their points. 

“You’re being targeted by a world-renown immortal assassin,” he reminded him irritably, only growing more frustrated as the brunette’s scent swirled with amusement, “who also is aware of our feelings for each other. Couldn’t you at least hold the heist in a church again?” 

“You couldn’t attend then,” Kaito frowned, tipping his head back to look up at him sitting on the couch, “I want you to have at least one good heist, Saguru.” 

What do you know? A new line of questioning has appeared!

“I’ve had plenty of good heists,” Saguru huffed, rolling his eyes and avoiding eye contact when disbelief filled the air. 

“Do I really need to remind you?”

“No,” he sighed, shaking his head as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kaito’s forehead. It was hardly an action he had to think about. Physical affection was such a normalcy for them now, they did such things all the time. That didn’t mean he didn’t relish the way his boyfriend hummed and shut his eyes momentarily at the action.

“I just want one heist for you to enjoy,” he continued when he opened his eyes, smiling lovingly up at him, “It’s important to me.”

Well...

He could never win against such sweetness. Curse Kaito for being observant. Maybe Akako could use a spell to make him forget his weaknesses. 

“Fine,” fifth time’s the charm apparently, “just this one heist. Then take another break. Everyone needs it. Maybe inform the inspector of the vacation you intend to give to them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” a wave of his hand and the papers piling over the coffee table were gone, as if they were never there in the first place, “and what about us?”

“Us?” 

“Vacation for the two of us,” the suggestion made Saguru flush as Kaito crawled up onto the couch beside him, “we could use a break too. Somewhere quiet, just you and me...”

Lips pressed to his jaw in soft kisses, trailing up and down his skin tantalizingly and Kaito worked him, “...and nothing else.”

“Nothing?” He repeated, breathless as hands were added to the feelings. They moved over his shirt, teasingly marking a path southward before rising again. It was a lot, making him gasp as the magician played him like a fiddle. 

“Nothing but this,” Kaito purred in his ear. He jolted, arching off the couch as he started to react to the coaxing. Then, all at once both the hands and lips were out of his reach. 

He scowled at the tortuous thief that was suddenly across the room grinning at him. As though he was KID that had just pulled off a trick that got the whole force. 

The worst part wasn’t being left in the ditch though. Oh no. Saguru had had to endure this quite often since they started dating. Going beyond a few kisses or light touches wasn’t something they’d done since that first night. Both of them wanted to take it slow, but things were getting dangerous.

Saguru could feel it growing now. Every little touch was enough to light a fire under his skin. It wasn’t the scent, he’d gotten used to it by now. It just added to the flames. 

His vampirism was tired of being teased. It wanted his human, wanted Kaito’s blood. If he was pushed too far, he might end up snapping.

That was the worst part.

Whether his boyfriend had noticed this or not, he couldn’t really tell. But he knew that soon he would have to bring it up. They would have to make this truly official before his temptation drove him to tear out the innocent boy’s throat. 

Even feeding from criminals had become harder. Every bite was wrong because it wasn’t Kaito. His vampirism demanded the brunette, and it was starting to get harder to use his suggestion because of how much he was fighting with that side of him. It ran the risk of a criminal remembering being fed on, and he couldn’t deal with that.

Maybe this vacation would grant him the perfect opportunity.


	2. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hattori-kun,” he didn’t even bother to keep the irritation from his voice as he turned to face the grinning Osakan.

******  
The ‘Salence Topaz’. Such a lovely name for a jewel with such a lovely story. The story hardly mattered though. All that mattered about the stone now, was that KID the Phantom Thief wanted it. News outlets, people, police. None of them cared one bit about what was actually being targeted. They just wanted the thrill, the picture. 

Saguru couldn’t help but feel like it was a shame. He’d actually been interested in the tale Kaito had spun surrounding the jewel. Never had the thought that his boyfriend would exaggerate crossed his mind. And he hadn’t. It had a rich and wondrous role in the past. 

Now it was just bait. 

His grandfather would be so disappointed if he saw how uncaring everyone was about being in such a fortunate position to be able to see it in person. He was the only one that seemed to even care about it beyond its purpose for the night. Plus, now he knew why Kaito had rushed the heist.

The topaz was set to return to its home country soon. Yet another target that the thief had limited time to get his hands on. 

“Hey, Hakuba-kun!” And there was the piece he had been dreading. 

“Hattori-kun,” he didn’t even bother to keep the irritation from his voice as he turned to face the grinning Osakan. His entourage was more the people he was irritated with. Specifically, a small boy with glasses looking around them with a much too serious look on his face. 

“What’s up with you?” The grin dimmed down as he looked him over, a flicker of concern crossing his scent, “You look...”

The way he just gestured to his entire being was mildly offending. But that clearly answered the question about whether his struggle was becoming more visible. The task force had been giving him worried looks all evening, but Kaito hadn’t said anything. Perhaps he just didn’t want to point it out? Obviously Hattori had no social graces of that sort. 

“Heiji! Don’t be rude,” the resounding slap almost made him feel better. If it didn’t remind him of Nakamori and Kaito, that is. 

“No need to get violent,” he warned the girl lowly, barely keeping the growl out of his voice as the brief scent of pain drifted through his senses, “It was an honest observation.”

That was the second time he had stood up for the other boy. He was really on a roll, huh?

“Huh?” She went all doe-eyed, so similar to Nakamori after he would point out her abuse. It frustrated him, making it hard to differentiate between the two. Really. What were the chances he would make friends with two oblivious boys with abusive childhood friends?

“One moment,” Hattori said quickly, grabbing Saguru’s arm and dragging him away from the display into a corner. The blonde scowled but didn’t say anything about being manhandled since the tan boy was probably saving his four friends from being attacked. Honestly, was his control truly slipping this badly? He could feel his vampirism fighting him every step of the way. It was amplifying his emotions, leaving it hard to think rationally. 

“What’s up? Have you fed recently?” Hattori kept his questions quiet, looking around them wearily in case any of the officers wandered to close. It wasn’t the officers Saguru was worried about though. 

“Yesterday,” and he’d barely managed to get the bloke to forget about what happened, “didn’t really do much.”

“Why?” 

“I’m having a little bit of trouble with control,” he hissed, feeling frustration bubble up from having to admit it, “I just need to get through tonight. Then, I have a plan to fix it.”

“What’re you even doing here then, idiot?!” Hattori looked genuinely like he was questioning his listing as a prodigy. Honestly, he was starting to doubt it himself. Recently he kept making stupid decisions. Emotions were truly a bane, manipulating him as he fell into their traps happily. 

“KID invited me,” true enough, “I couldn’t just skip!”

“Oh, I’m going to punch that thief in white as soon as I get my hands on him!” His snarl was mildly disturbing. Especially since that was Saguru’s boyfriend he was talking about. But it was the thought that counts. 

“Please don’t,” he pleaded without thinking, shaking his head tiredly and earning himself a disbelieving look, “He has enough to deal with tonight.”

That made him tense up. His looks possibly became even more scathing as he gazed around the room slowly. It was like he was taking in every little detail possible in preparation for a siege. 

“Something I should be concerned about?” 

“Let’s just say that the uninvited guest wasn’t a one time deal,” Saguru admitted, running a hand through his curls before pulling out his pocket watch. It was nearly time. This was going to either be a very wild night, or an anti climatic end. “And keep the shinigami away from me.”

Hattori looked like he wanted to argue about the name for his mini companion. In the end he didn’t, just looked exasperated and shook his head. This was going to be interesting no matter who attended.  
******  
“Are we still pretending we don’t know each other?” Sonoko actually managed to look completely inconspicuous when she sidled up to his side. Her friends were still arguing amongst one another, leaving her to do her own thing. It seemed her ‘thing’ was to interrogate him. And right after he got away from Hattori’s interrogation too. 

“Depends,” he scoffed, flashing a quick glare back at the bickering group, “How much do your friends hate me?”

“They don’t hate you,” she said quietly, bumping shoulders with him, “Kazuha-chan just isn’t sure what to make of you, and Ran is feeling protective.” He hummed disbelievingly at that report, prompting her to give him a suspicious side glance, “Speaking of protective, what was that?”

“A slip in emotions,” he flushed, avoiding her eyes as he turned away, “Hattori’s a friend...”

He could practically feel her vibrate as she tried to keep her squeal in. Her scent was flooding with excitement and joy, which was frankly embarrassing. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have friends. Just that it was something new. 

“I’m going to get all the details out of him,” she promised, poking him in his back with her sharpened nails, “And then we’re going out together as a threesome. We can go shopping or something!” 

“Careful,” he told her lightly, teasing, “One little call is all it would take to make Makoto jealous.” 

“Leave him out of this,” this time it was more of a full body nudge, making him turn back to her. They were both smiling now, much more like the children they were than heir to two famous families. 

“Go back before they notice,” Saguru told her, waving to the still arguing group, “the heist is about to start.”

“Yeah, okay,” she glanced back at him as she turned, face pinched in worry for another second, “You’ll be careful?”

“Of course.” As for what dangers may or may not occur that night, he couldn’t speak for.


	3. Spider on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spider,” Saguru hissed the name, backing closer toward Kaito as his defensive instincts were kicked up, “What do you want?”

******  
It was the same build up as for any other heist. Almost. Excitement and adrenaline pumping through everyone attending, watching the second hand tick closer and closer to the designated time. The plan was perfectly in place, but all the ‘special guests’ were already prepared for it to fail. 

In the few seconds before it was time, it was as though the world stood still. Everyone held their breaths as they watched the jewel. Not one person dared move as they waited. 

Not just for KID. Many of the senior officers were armed tonight. Weapons at the ready for anyone else that may seek to crash yet another attending. It was darker, more threatening. The only difference from how it should've been. 

Saguru kept his senses stretched as far as they could go. His mind was stuck searching for a certain insect. A spider seeking to catch a dove in its web. As the time came closer and closer though, there was no sign of the pureblood. 

Time.

Smoke exploded around the display, but not enough to blind the armed officers. A familiar cackling filled the air as calls to ‘catch KID’ echoed around the room. The task force charged, aiming for the bulk of the smoke without even caring to wonder what awaited them. 

He wasn’t concerned because he could smell the thief on the air. It was still safe, but he didn’t make a move toward the clouded floor. Neither did Hattori or Edogawa. 

Sonoko squealed in admiration for the phantom. She was busy shaking her two girl friends by their arms, but he didn’t miss the alert looks she was disguising as she tossed her head in excitement. Of course she had picked up on the dangers. She’d been through similar situations before. 

Then the scent drifted away. Saguru followed the trail with his eyes, catching sight of a blue officer slipping from the room quietly in the chaos. It was completely innocuous, and he would never had noticed if he wasn’t scenting for the other teen. 

His body unconsciously dropped into a hunter’s posture. The sharp scent of flash fire, bird feathers, flowers, and chocolate was responsible for triggering him. He stalked quickly after his boyfriend, moving across the room silently and carefully. Most humans wouldn’t have noticed him. He stuck to the edge, moving away faster than most could manage. 

But of course that bloodhound of a detective noticed. As he left through the same door Kaito had, he heard Hattori and Edogawa making after him. He had to hurry.

Most of the posturing slipped away as he shifted his focus. Now, his goal was simply to catch his evading love. White flashed in and out of his sight ahead as they weaved through winding corridors. More than once they passed over the same hall twice, three times. A couple times they lost their pursuers, until Saguru was fairly certain Edogawa and Hattori had become lost. 

It didn’t take long after that conclusion for KID to finally pick a direction. They moved through spaces they had yet to traverse, heading for the roof steps. He’d already figured it would end there. Kaito had this love for the night sky that guaranteed it. Several times he had admitted to Saguru that even if he didn’t necessarily have time, he would stop to stargaze for a few minutes. 

Such a risky thing that he had scolded him for over and over. Now it just lent to reliability. 

The night air was cool as he burst out onto the roof. It made him shiver, keeping him fully aware as he approached KID’s back. Kaito was standing in the center of the roof, unmoving as Saguru moved closer. 

“The topaz, KID,” his demand for the jewel was nothing more than for show. He knew Kaito had no intention of keeping it, but it was better to keep up appearances in case someone was listening. 

He froze. 

The scent of layered blood drifted through his awareness and made him bristle. In an instant he was alert, twirling around to check his surroundings for threats. He already knew the scent. Knew that he’d been right to fear tonight. The words that drifted on the air to him only confirmed it.

“Hello again, Little Fang,” he snarled at the name, vampirism surfacing as it was faced with a superior being, “You smell delicious tonight.”

“Spider,” Saguru hissed the name, backing closer toward Kaito as his defensive instincts were kicked up, “What do you want?”

“You already know I want your thief,” glowing red eyes, unhindered by dark shades this time, appeared in the darkness beside the roof entrance, “and here I thought you were smart.”

“He’s not mine,” he argued immediately, trying to staper any emotions rebelling against that statement. It mattered not. Spider laughed, loud and mocking when he heard that. The sound made him shudder, backing up further as he recognized the threat he was suddenly under. 

“Really?” He older vamp sounded amused, and also angered by his denial, “Then why can I smell you all over each other?” 

Saguru’s back hit Kaito’s, shifting his cape, but still his boyfriend did not move an inch. He risked glancing back at the white figure. Still no movement. He couldn’t keep the concern down, something Spider drew on with hesitation. 

“Worried?” The assassin sounded vicious, stepping from the shadows to reveal himself. Clothed in black yet again, splattered with red. Blood layered over kills again and again. It made him pale, his vampirism screaming for so many things his head spun. “You should be,” he continued, “I already got to him.”

Those words fractured Saguru. 

He didn’t even care about the instincts warning him not to turn his back to the enemy. The detective twisted, grabbing onto Kaito’s padded shoulders to spin him around roughly. His white shoes dragged over the ground, stumbling like he wasn’t aware of his actions. 

And he wasn’t. When the magician was facing him again, he found nothing but blank hollowness in those usually bright indigo eyes. It burned his soul, made him want to screech in defiance and denial. That bloody pureblood had used suggestion on his human!

He no longer cared for hierarchy or power, only vengeance. Making the assassin regret his decisions was all that mattered as he turned back to him. His eyes were surely dark and dangerous by now, making the pureblood scowl in response and move even closer.

“You presume to challenge me?” It was almost offended; the tone that he spoke in. Like he couldn’t believe Saguru dared or had the will. It only fed his fury. 

“Release him.” His own voice was hardly recognizable. It was low and dangerous, dark and promising pain of his demand was not followed through on. The two vampires began instinctively circling each other. Saguru dropped more into a fighting pose while Spider remained standing tall, above him. 

“No.” 

He tensed, his body readying to throw itself into a fight it couldn’t win. Until the scent of a familiar human interrupted them. 

Spider hissed furiously, glaring at the rooftop entry with disdain. Saguru could hear the steps thundering up towards them, threatening to interrupt. Hattori and Edogawa were muttering fiercely to each other, with the Osakan trying to get the boy to pause. 

He watched the pureblood carefully, waiting to see how he would react. 

A smile, all fang at him. Then he was ducking his head, waving toward Kaito cruelly as he shifted focus. “I’ll leave you two to deal with this then,” his words were a wicked purr, stepping back into the shadows seemingly without a care, “There will always be another chance. Because there will always be another heist. Isn’t that right? Hakuba Saguru?” 

And then he was gone. Nothing but a shade in the night. There to disguise the truth and dissipate when the light came. 

The light, which was in the form of a rambunctious boy slamming into metal doors and erupting out onto the roof. Saguru barely had time to turn away, back toward Kaito and hide his vampirism. It was a struggle, everything fighting him to just kill the weak prey and escape with his human. 

But there were several facts that kept him from doing so.

Hattori was his friend. Edogawa was only a child. He didn’t want to murder anyone. It would still be considered kidnapping if he took Kaito. 

Oh, and KID was standing in the middle of the roof, in front of three detectives, completely defenseless and under suggestion. 

What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive folks, and here's more for you to devour! My boys are in a bad position...


	4. Fraying White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes widened, glancing back into the empty indigo circles for a moment before making a decision. This was going to be risky. 
> 
> “Hattor-,” his voice was strangled, faltering over the name as he tried to keep himself even, “Hattori?”

******  
Saguru stood facing Kaito, KID, mostly blocking him from the other detectives’ sights. He heard them skid to a stop a few feet behind him, smelling of victory and pride to have finally caught up to them. That was hardly what he was feeling. Kaito’s eyes were still completely vacant, his body stuck in place and completely useless. 

If he had to guess, Spider’s suggestion was probably something along the lines of, ‘Let yourself be captured.’ 

There was no doubt that the moment KID was safely behind bars, he would be in the most unsafe position he could be in. Plus the assassin’s power of suggestion was far stronger than Saguru’s. He wouldn’t be able to knock him out of it that way. Even if he wasn’t having issues with control, there was no competition. 

“KID! Give it up!” Hattori’s demand only reminded him that they were in a horrible situation. The police hadn’t been notified yet, but they didn’t have long. 

“Don’t try anything funny,” Edogawa sounded confident and Saguru’s hearing picked up a small click, “You have three detectives against you. It won’t end well.”

Technically only two. He would never be against his beloved, but they didn’t know that. Most likely that click was for the boy’s watch, like he had seen back on the helicopter. Clearly it had some sort of subduer within...

Saguru clenched his fists, working his jaw as they started moving closer step by step. It took deep breaths to keep his vampirism in place. The power was so furious and upset with him. He felt like his brain was about to split open with how much he was fighting it. Still, he didn’t want to hurt innocents...

His eyes widened, glancing back into the empty indigo circles for a moment before making a decision. This was going to be risky. 

“Hattor-,” his voice was strangled, faltering over the name as he tried to keep himself even, “Hattori?”

The steps stopped behind him. He smelled renewed apprehension from the Osakan, mixing with a new responsibility. Confusion and uncertainty was ripe from Edogawa, stopping him in place and holding him back from using whatever was in his watch. 

For a moment he stopped breathing as he waited for an answer. A moment in which the other debated over answering, shifting and clearly questioning about the two other presences before responding. 

“Yeah?” He breathed out slowly, waving over his shoulder to motion him closer. More confusion and shock drifted through the air. The mini detective seemed like he was about to start arguing or something, but before he could Hattori moved closer. 

Saguru felt the presence approach his shoulder, saw the shadow of someone in the peripheral and it only took a second of looking at the thief to realize something was wrong. “Was it him?” 

He knew they got along against all odds for some reason. The Londoner nodded, still completely tense. It only got worse when he heard Edogawa also getting closer. Hattori was one thing. He knew things, things the kid didn’t. He understood and Saguru could trust him to understand some things were above the law. 

But not the boy. Akako’s warnings about him made Saguru fear the small child coming up behind him. He reached an arm back on reflex, keeping Edogawa from taking another step. 

“Hakuba-niichan?” Suddenly that voice which was so confident a second before was too childish. It sent waves of absolute ‘wrongness’ and distrust through him. He wanted to snarl, to growl and demand an explanation. Instead, he resorted to casting a pleading look to Hattori. 

“Uh,” teal eyes looked between the three in momentary panic before he was pasting a smile on and moving between the kid and KID, “Ku-Conan! Why don’t you go back downstairs now that we got him? Tell the inspector, okay?” 

That wasn’t suspicious at all. 

He could clearly smell the sharp disbelief and doubt. Eyes were on him, steps as he tried to get around the high schooler only to be stopped. “Hakuba-nicchan, don’t you have a police radio?” 

Which was clearly in his back pocket. Frustration boiled over and it became a much harder struggle to not simply turn and bare his fangs at the overly observant child. Hattori seemed to sense his slipping nerves because he gave up on the act in an instant.

“Conan,” his words were far sharper now, a demand and plead that he was serious about, “go back inside. We need a distraction.” 

“Wh-”

His patience snapped, Saguru opened his mouth, completely unable to keep the predatory growl from his tone as he ordered the annoying prey to listen, “Now, Edogawa-kun!”

He felt the flinch even across the distance. Steps as the boy stumbled back, his instincts sensing the danger as he moved. Then he stopped. Saguru didn’t turn back to look, but a second later Edogawa was running off. 

“He’s going to want an explanation,” Hattori huffed, returning to his side, “For you, for me, and for why we’re apparently protecting an internationally wanted thief.” 

It wasn’t Saguru’s place to reveal Kaito’s identity. Even so, he knew how observant his fellow detective was. They were close enough and KID was incapable of hiding his face right now. There was a new understanding coming from Hattori, and an apology. He had been around the brunette’s civilian identity just long enough to recognize him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling so tired all of a sudden as he reached into his jacket pocket, “I’ll call Baaya. Will you help me get him out?” 

“Can you undo the suggestion?” The skepticism was warranted. And honestly?

“I don’t know,” Saguru closed his eyes, trying not to think about that possibility, “I have some contacts that might have some ideas though.”

“...okay,” Hattori glanced back at the door one last time before stepping toward the defenseless white phantom, “let’s make this quick.”


	5. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s not enough time,” he murmured, feeling just as vacant as Kaito’s body looked.

******  
It really wasn’t hard to get Kaito out. Saguru could hold him up completely on his own, so it was all up to Hattori to watch for incoming patrols. Slipping in and out of the hall shadows was still stressful though. One mistake and they would be caught trying to escape with a wanted criminal. 

Baaya, the absolute blessing and wonderful woman she was, didn’t question parking outside one of the back entrances. Nor did she question the two detectives hauling KID into the backseat. She took one look at the thief’s dazed state, their determined and nervous expressions, then started the drive towards home without one word from them. 

******  
“I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed,” Baaya was quick to promise them privacy, slipping away as Saguru seated the unresponsive teen on one of his bedroom chairs. He hated it, well and truly. Seeing his beloved so lifeless and empty was wrong. All he wanted was to fix it, yet he was powerless.

This hollowness found home in his heart. The very idea of being unable to break the suggestion was a fatalistic one. He’d heard horror stories from supernatural beings about vampiric suggestions being used to break minds. If that had happened to Kaito...

Watson screeched angrily in response to her partner’s distress. Her beautiful wings spread wide in a rapid flapping motion, feathered head tossing in agitation. The action made Hattori take a step back. He looked between the two other boys in the room uncertainly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Can you undo it?” His question was innocent enough. Still, it made Saguru want to start crying. He’d called Akako on the way to the estate, but she wouldn’t have the items she needed to free Kaito for a couple weeks. Apparently pureblood suggestions were extremely hard to break, even for witches. It didn’t help that most of the required ingredients for her freeing spell needed to be imported from all over the world. 

He’d offered to pay immediately, but the problem was the longer they left the suggestion in place, the harder it became to undo. Even once they got what she needed it might be too late. 

“Hakuba-kun?” A hand took his shoulder, turning him slighter to face the tan boy, “What’d your contact say when you called?”

Saguru started to speak, but trying to say it out loud was impossible. Like someone was holding a hand over his windpipe and squeezing down the second he made the attempt. In replacement to an oral answer, he shook his head. The hollow feeling grew. 

They claimed in legend that vampires were soulless, dead, risen. He’d never felt that it was true before that moment. 

“There’s not enough time,” he murmured, feeling just as vacant as Kaito’s body looked. He stared at the teen dressed in white, sitting in the same spot he’d sat the night they finally confessed to each other. It hadn’t been that long really. They hadn’t had much time together since. So why? What had they done to deserve this?

“Out.” Saguru didn’t know what came over him suddenly as he looked at his lover. This feeling of anger and pull encroached him. It was strong, amplified by his vampirism in a way that proved it had to do with Kaito. Like his other side was trying to push him to something. 

He didn’t watch Hattori leave as he stepped up to stand in front of the other. It was quick and rushed, a quiet muttering about ‘giving him space’, and then he was gone. 

Only after all the sounds had faded and he was alone did he obey his vampirism. He let loose all of his senses. Everything was given free reign. His senses took in everything on the deepest level possible for him, sending the world around him wild in a blurry tango. 

His legs broke. Saguru dropped forward, his knees buckling and landing on either side of Kaito’s legs in the cushion. All at once he was completely draped over his boyfriend’s prone body. His head thudded heavily into hard shoulder pads, their chests meeting as he fell into him. Barely able to keep up with his own body as his mind was overtaken by everything else. 

“Kaito,” he whispered his lover’s name. His soul that he could’ve sworn he didn’t have just moments before demanded it. ‘Soulmate’. The white witch’s words came back to him, reminding him of what she’d said. 

Though she had scorned how romanticized humans had turned the idea, she had never actually denied there being truth to it. Adding to that, she had essentially considered them on the same level of true soulmates. Whatever that meant, he hadn’t a clue. All he cared about was if that fact could save Kaito now. 

“Kaito,” he said again, voice gaining strength as he nosed at the boy’s pulse point. His fangs came forth, sharpening instinctively but held back by just how slow the beat had become. It was almost like his body was shutting down. It was enough to break Saguru’s own heart. 

“Please, please,” he didn’t know what he was asking for as his voice broke over the pleading. He just wanted it. For things to be righted, something his vampirism seemed to understand beyond a level he could. It led him, tugging at him, urging him to give up control. 

It wasn’t even a decision that needed to be made. He was being offered a chance by the monster that shared his body, he would take it. 

The predator opened his mouth wide against the tender skin. Pearly white fangs that glistened in moonlight streaming through the window grazed down pale pallor until they found a suitable spot. 

He felt wetness begin to slide down his cheeks, his breathing becoming erratic as he held back sobs. Then he sucked in one final hiccupping breath, and let the monster bite down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Okay, bite incoming. Smut incoming. Angst and sweetness incoming. Forgive the shortness, but this is just where I wanted to cut this one. Well, obviously, cliff hanger and all. Just bear with me folks!


	6. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright indigo.

******  
Saguru was absolutely lost the second he tasted it. His eyes rolled while his body gave in. It was indescribable. 

Well, not really. Surely if he spent the time he would be able to pull apart each individual taste in the blood. He would be able to match every little flavor to something, something that had to do with its owner. But in that moment there was only one thought that the blood tied to. 

Kaito.

The blood tasted like Kaito. His essence. Him.

It didn’t stop his tears. Actually, it only seemed to encourage them. As his fangs pulled harder at the skin, more life blood spilling past his lips, he had a harder time withholding his sobs. His shoulders were trembling violently. The grasp he had on the magician’s shoulders became dangerous as he started to slip with his strength. 

Still he clung tight. The only thing holding him back from completely giving into the fire under his skin was the look in Kaito’s eyes. They were still vacant and empty. It was wrong, and left a harsh chill to battle the flames. 

Saguru ground down slightly in an aborted motion. There was too much fabric between their bodies. He wanted Kaito, wanted his love. 

His fangs slid from the skin, the boy’s name on his tongue alongside his blood. Hands reached up from shoulders to frame his face. The annoying top hat rolled off when he ran his fingers through unfamiliar black hair, monocle already lost sometime after leaving the heist. 

“Kaito?” His voice was broken when he called his boyfriend’s name. A crack in the tone that merely grew as he continued to repeat his call. Again and again he said his name, but those eyes remained the same. 

It became too hard to see, so he didn’t. Saguru’s eyes slid shut as he continued to whisper his name. Hiccups and sobs reigned free from him, his eyes burning from tears. Lashes soaked through as drops slipped from closed lids and he went on with his mantra. 

“Kaito? Kaito? Kaito? Kaito? Kaito? Kai-” He broke. His voice stopped listening to him as he dropped completely into the other’s body. No more words could escape him as he ultimately gave in to the sobs. Saguru’s tears stained the white suit under him, senses enveloped by Kaito’s scent as he cried. 

He was so lost in his grief, he didn’t feel the hands on his shoulders. He didn’t feel them until the grip tightened to something almost painful and he was being yanked away from the fabric he’d burrowed into. 

His tearstained face felt cold in the open air. He sniffled weakly as his blurry vision was brought up, feeling the face under his hands moving. 

“Saguru?” Hearing that voice only made his shaking worse. Fingers-bare fingers-wiped as his cheeks. They swept away the wetness, trying to steal away his shaken soul with them. “Saguru? What happened? Are you okay?”

A shattered laugh was pulled from him when he registered the questions. He rocked back and forth in Kaito’s lap faintly, unable to comprehend the fact that the suggestion had apparently been forced away. 

“Hey, you’re scaring me,” his boyfriend’s whispered concern was a welcome one as his eyes were swiped at. Saguru’s vision became clearer, and he was finally able to see indigo. 

Bright indigo.

“I love you.” It was all he could manage now. Forced out around sharp breaths; all that mattered. He saw the way his eyes widened. The confusion and fear there. Then he saw the way his hand crept from the detective’s face to his bleeding neck. 

He saw. 

“I love you too,” Kaito told him even as his fingertips were stained by his own blood. He ran his skin over split skin. There was no disgust or fear in his scent, only confusion and love and concern. Saguru stole away with that, using his hold on the thief’s face to hold him still.

Their lips met with a sharp slice. This time, the vampire didn’t hold back from letting his fangs cut into soft lips. It caused blood to spill over them both. To him it tasted like heaven, though to Kaito it would only taste like metal. He didn’t complain though. 

If anything it added to the vigor. His love pressed against him tighter, clearly still concerned but with Saguru as his priority. A priority he wanted. 

Heat was still rampant in him after releasing his vampirism. Now that a suggestion wasn’t holding him back, that those horrible vacant eyes were gone, he was free to continue. And continue he did. He dragged his hips down as they kissed, relieved to already feel some interest under him. 

“Kaito,” the name was swallowed by lips, but he didn’t mind, “Kaito, hurry up. I want you-want it all.”

The nearly indiscernible words had the magician pausing. He stared up at Saguru as the vampire continued kissing him. There was quiet disquiet in his gaze, and then he was shaking his head. 

That made him whine, trying to push harder only to have himself held still. Hands kept hold on his hips now, keeping him in place just like Kaito had done before. Only once he was paying attention did his boyfriend speak though.

“I don’t know what happened,” he started, “but I need answers, Saguru. Before anything else though, I need to know you’re okay.” 

It warmed the detective to feel the sweet love from him. That very anchor he used to keep himself in control; the anchor he used now. 

“I’m okay, now,” the added term made it clear he hadn’t been. And it only added to Kaito’s need to hear what had happened. Yes, he needed to tell him. He would. But first, he wanted a few more kisses. 

Then they could deal with what had happened and how horrible he honestly felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Short. Honestly, not sure how happy I am with this. Now that I've written it out, it seems much more pushed than it was meant too. I've been rushing a lot of my fics now that I have school again alongside work, so let me know if this is actually awful.


	7. Morning Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re abandoning all responsibility.”

******  
“Tea, or tea?” 

“Tea.” Saguru took the offered mug from Hattori, watching his boyfriend pick his own with a suspicious wiff. He couldn’t blame the thief. Since Kaito had found out about the Osakan knowing his identity, he’d looked one second away from jumping out of a window. Only his reassurance kept the once again brunette in place. 

“Thank you,” he sighed as he breathed in the smell. Recently it was almost always Kaito delivering his morning tea. Neither of them had been up for it when they awoke though, so it’d been up to the tan detective to do so. 

There were so many questions. So many things they had to work out yet. For the moment, they just sat and drank their tea, curled around each other on the bed as they reveled in each other’s presence. It’d been a long night. Made even longer with how much time it took to explain what had happened. 

The bandage on Kaito’s neck was a reminder. Everytime he looked at it, Saguru felt guilt overcome him and he had to look away. It was only adding insult to injury that he felt better than he had in months. No headache, no issues with control-nothing. 

He was perfectly fine. All thanks to that amazing blood, and he hated it. 

“What exactly is the plan?” There was only one thing to say to Hattori’s question. They had an immortal assassin, kid detective, elder housekeeper, and worried task force on their tails. There was no other option, really.

“Vacation.” Both Saguru and Kaito said it together over the rim of their mugs. Their voices were tired, bodies warmed by each other’s heat as they sunk further into each other. 

The Osakan’s gobsmacked expression couldn’t even stir mirth in either of them. After everything, they deserved it. 

“I already sent in a notice to the force to expect a week or two off,” Kaito mumbled, sounding uncomfortable to be talking about such a thing so openly, “so they won’t become coffee-driven, anxious hunters this time. We all need a break.”

“Exactly,” Saguru nuzzled into his boyfriend, sighing tiredly but forcing his eyes to remain open. Everytime he closed them, he saw a vacant expression and red. He brought a hand absently to his shirt in order to rub at his chest. The action didn’t actually do anything to relieve the pain there, but he liked to think it did. 

“Spider shouldn’t go after KID outside of a heist,” he went on, humming when the magician began pressing soft kisses around his eyes. No doubt he had picked up on the detective’s anxiety. “And Edogawa-kun can wait,” the mini Holmes was hardly a priority, “Baaya won’t bring it up unless I do, and anything else is just background.”

For a moment, Hattori just stared between the two of them. They were so intertwined with each other, limbs tangled together in a weaving that kept them connected, that they were barely discernible from one another. He didn’t seem to know what to make of their relationship.

Finally he just nodded. His expression was puzzled, stalling, like he had short circuited while watching them cuddle.

“Right,” he nodded again, tone completely monotonous, “Vacation. Of course. Will that be Hawaii? Or maybe Italy?” 

They’d successfully broken him. Saguru felt mildly proud of that achievement. If it was a different situation, he might have been treated to a bouquet of flowers from Kaito to celebrate. As it was, they just nodded and began brainstorming location ideas.

“I don’t think we should leave Japan,” his love suggested, humming as he took a sip of the sugar-filled mug, “unless you want to go home for a bit? I haven’t been to London since I was a kid.”

“You’ve been to London?” The idea of Kaito being anywhere near the Tower of London and the crown jewels was slightly terrifying. He could see it clearly in his mind, a nightmare waiting to take place. 

“No, you’re right,” he shook his head, woken up slightly by the horrible idea, “let’s not leave Japan. My family has a secure vacation home outside the city?”

The magician hummed again, nodding sleepily to the suggestion, “That sounds nice. Anyone else going to be there?”

“Other than the workers? I imagine not,” he glanced up at the bright indigo orbs, smiling slightly, “Agreement?”

“I think so.”

Great. They had a location picked out. Lovely. Now, just one problem.

“Oi,” Hattori crossed his arms, scowling as he struggled to keep his voice down to an acceptable level, “What about everything else? You can’t just drop it all and go!”

As one they fixed a completely dead stare on the Osakan. He froze under it, taking a step back before face palming at what they said. 

“We’re abandoning all responsibility.” 

Vacation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic...was never supposed to go on for so long and I think it's obvious. Please, accept my mediocre work and let me know if it becomes too terribly awful!


End file.
